


Mga Liham ng Digma

by angsilakbo



Series: Sa Pagpanaw [2]
Category: Goyo: Ang Batang Heneral (2018), Heneral Luna (2015)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Jovente, M/M
Language: Filipino
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-23 22:24:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17088872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angsilakbo/pseuds/angsilakbo
Summary: Sa giyera, ang lahat ng bagay ay nauuuwi sa pamamaalam.





	Mga Liham ng Digma

Kol. Vicente Enriquez,

Hindi ako madaling makalimot. Ika-7 ng Hunyo, 1899. Sa Bayambang, Pangasinan. Sa bahay ni Tiyo Miguel. Maaga pa noon, mga alas nuwebe nang umakyat ka upang mangontrata para sa pagpapakuha ng larawan ng Heneral Goyo.

Tandang-tanda ko pa maging ang pakiramdam habang pinakikinggan kita mula sa silid na pinagtataguan namin ni Angel. Pinagtataguan ang tamang tawag, dahil namamawis ang aking mga kaliwang kamay, napuputol ang aking mga paghinga, at paulit-ulit na dumudulas pababa ang antipara sa aking ilong. Malamig ang umaga, ngunit pinagpapawisan ako sa aking sumbrero. Maging si Angel ay alam kong ganoon din ang nararamdaman. Malikot ang kaniyang mga mata. Nahahalata doon ang pagkabahala, pag-aalala at pag-iwas sa aking tingin bunsod ng paliwanag na hindi niya alam kung paano maibibigay. 

Sinabi ko kay Angel na huwag siyang masiyadong mag-alala. Wala naman sigurong nakakikilala sa kaniya dito sa Bayambang. Umiling lang bata. Hindi naman daw kaligtasan niya ang kaniyang iniisip. Noong mga oras na ‘yon, may kutob na akong sundalo ang bagong kliyente ni Tiyo sa labas. May pakiramdam na isa 'yong banta sa kaligtasan namin ng mga Bernal. Pero hindi ko maipaliwanag, kung bakit at kung saan nagmula, ang matinding paghahangad na masilayan ang bagong bisita.

_“Bakit hindi na lang ang mga kasama n’yo? Kanina ko pa sila naririnig.”_

_"Lumabas muna kayo.”_

Manipis lang noon ang kurtinang naghihiwalay sa inyo at sa amin ni Angel. Nang marinig kong napansin n’yo kami, mas lalong tumindi ang aking kaba. Unang beses na nagkatitigan kami nang matagal ni Angel. Kitang-kita ko na dumoble ang pag-aalala at kaba sa kaniyang mga mata. Sa unang beses, tinawag niya akong, _“Kuya.”_ At hindi lang 'yon basta-bastang tawag. May bahid ng pakikiusap, ng kaunting takot. Tumango ako. _“Ako na ang mauuna.”_

Napakagaan ng kurtina para sa bigat ng aking mga hakbang na hinahatak ng kaba. Noong una akong lumabas sa silid, nasilaw ako sa liwanag mula sa bintana. Sunod na sumalubong ang lamig ng hangin. Nakita ko si Tiyo na nakatayo malapit sa bago niyang aparato. Pagkatapos, ikaw.

Dalawang araw pa lang mula nang mamatay si Heneral Luna. Hindi biro ang lahat ng hirap na aming dinaanan dahil sa pangyayaring iyon. Hindi pa handa ang aking loob na muling makaharap ang isang sundalo. Inaamin kong nauna kong maramdaman ang takot nang una kitang masilayan. Pero may kaiba sa suot mong ngiti noong mga sandaling 'yon. May kakaibang lamig itong dala na nagpakalma sa init ng kaba sa aking loob. Hindi ko na alam kung paano pa isasatitik ang aking naramdaman; nauubusan na ako ng salita upang ilarawan ito. Ngunit sigurado ako; hindi ko naramdaman ang giyera nang una kitang makita. Mas namayagpag sa akin ang kapayapaan at pakiramdam ng pagiging ligtas.

_"Vicente Enriquez, tiga-Bulacan. Ano ang mga pangalan ninyo?”_

_"Joven Hernando po.”_

Tanda ko rin na ipinalit mo pa ang kanan mong kamay sa kaliwa upang makipagkamay dahil sa sugat ko sa kanan. Mas lalong gumaan ang aking loob. Para sa isang sundalo, masiyadong marahan ang iyong pakikipagkamay. 

_“At ikaw?”_

Nang umatras si Angel nang paglaharan mo ng kamay, doon ko lang naalala ang pangakong binitiwan ko bago kami lumabas ng silid. Dalawang araw mula noong sandaling 'yon, hinabol kami ng mga tauhan ng Heneral Goyo. Ng mga sundalo ng presidente. Hindi man kasama si Angel sa pagtakas na yaon, batid kong nabuo na rin ang takot at pagdududa niya sa iyong mga kabaro. Bumalik ang kaba sa aking loob.

Lubos akong nagpapasalamat nang ipakilala siya ni Tiyo na bisita at hindi natin maaaring isama sa giyera. Gusto kong bulungan si Angel na mukhang maaari ka namang pagkatiwalaan pagka’t hindi mo naman siya nakilala. Pero wala iyong kasiguraduhan. Hinabol kami ng sundalo ng presidente. Nariyan ang sugat ko para palagi-laging ipaalala sa akin na may kaakibat na takot ang pagtitiwala. Kaya hindi ko na rin sinabi ang tunay na dahilan kung paano ko nakuha ang sugat na yaon nang iyong tanungin. Magaan ka sa pakiramdam, oo, ngunit kailangan ko ring ingatan si Angel at ang kaniyang mga kapatid.

_"Kakayanin mo ba?”_

Tumango ako agad. Kalahati siguro, dahil alam kong kapag nasaksihan ko ang giyera ay naroon ang lahat ng mga sagot sa aking mga tanong; at kalahati--hindi ko man maamin noon--ay para mas makilala ka pa nang lubos. Isinantabi ko ang kalahating iyon at niyakap nang buo ang nauna. Pero hindi ibig-sabihin, ay tuluyan na itong nawala.

Inaamin ko ring muli akong nagduda sa iyo nang makita kong talian n'yo si Angel at isinakay sa karwahe. Ang totoo niyan, ni hindi ko nga magawang tingnan si Angel nang mga panahong iyon. Pakiramdam ko, wala akong magawa upang tulungan siya. Ang dami kong gustong itanong. Punong-puno ang isip ko noon ng mga pangangamba na gusto kong ibato lahat sa iyo. Ngunit nauna kang magsalita,

_"Wag po kayong mag-alala, walang mangyayaring masama sa kaniya."_

Hindi ko alam kung tama, ngunit pinanghawakan ko ang iyong salita, Koronel. Hanggang ngayon, umaasa pa rin akong nasa maayos ang kaniyang lagay. Inisip ko ng mga panahong iyon na samahan si Angel, ngunit liban sa iyo, may tiwala rin ako sa bata. Matatag siya kagaya ng kaniyang mga kapatid. Mas mapapahamak siya kung makikisawsaw ang isang kagaya kong hindi pa lubos nauunawaan ang mga pangyayari. Hinintay kong tingnan akong muli ni Angel kagaya noong nakatago pa kami sa isang silid sa likod ng kurtina. Matagal. Parang habambuhay ang paghihintay. Ngunit, nangyari pa rin. Tiningnan niya ako sa mata nang may maliit na ngiting kasama. Nakahinga ako nang maluwag dahil doon. _Mag-iingat ka, Angel,_ bulong ko sa sarili saka sinundan ng tingin ang lumalayo n’yong karwahe.

Nilipat ko rin ang tingin ko sa iyo habang lumalayo ang inyong sinasakyan. Nagtatalo ang pagdududa at pagtitiwala sa aking loob. Paano mo nagawang mapagaan ang aking pakiramdam sa iyong pananalita lamang? Binigyan mo ako ng hapdi sa una nating pagkikita. Napakahirap makaramdam nang ganoong kagaang damdamin sa gitna ng giyera. Masarap himlayan ang ganoong pakiramdam ngunit mas malakas ang tawag ng tungkulin. Habang lumalayo kayo sa akin, alam kong mauulit ang tagpong 'yon. Kung sakali, masisilayan ko rin kung paano ka mawawaglit sa aking paningin. Isa kang sundalo. Ang bayan at kalayaan ang iyong esposa. At kahit anong mangyari, doon at doon ka magbabalik. Gaano man kasarap ang manatili, alam kong mas pipiliin nating umalis upang tumugon sa panaghoy ng Inang Bayan.

Ngunit, malayo pa tayo doon. Alam ko noong, malabong makarating tayo sa ganoong sandali. Gayunman, nagpapasalamat ako noon sa iyong pagdaan at nanalangin akong nawa hindi agad tayo lumapit sa wakas.

At kay buti ng Diyos, Koronel.

 _Joven Hernando_  
Ika-15 ng Hunyo, 1899  
Bayambang, Pangasinan

**Author's Note:**

> I am open to criticisms regarding the inaccuracy of the timeline of events or (if you think so) the lack of research. Feel free to message the author.


End file.
